Forever and Always
by bamfhowell
Summary: Dan and Phil are in Florida, celebrating their four year anniversary. But Dan has something more planned.


"Dan, why did you bring me to the beach? It's too late to go swimming," Phil Lester whined as his boyfriend dragged him down to the beach. "We're not even dressed for swimming!"

Dan Howell sighed as he turned and looked over at Phil. "Would you wait a second? You'll find out why I brought you here and we're not going swimming," he told him.

"Then why'd we come to the beach if we're not going swimming?" Phil asked.

Dan rolled his eyes. He grabbed Phil's hand and led the way down to the beach.

Phil looked up and was surprised when he saw there was a table for two set up, with candle lights surrounding the table, as well as rose peddles. Phil blinked a few times and looked over at Dan. "Dan? I don't… what's all this for?" He asked, still shocked.

Dan smiled as he led Phil over to the table without saying a word.

Dan was usually never a romantic person before, but this was something that Dan had actually been planning for months now. Dan and Phil were spending their four year anniversary together in Florida. Although their anniversary wasn't until tomorrow, Dan couldn't wait another day. He was going to ask Phil to marry him. Tonight.

"Well, I just thought... for once, I'd do something romantic for you. We both know that I'm not very romantic," Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Unfortunately, that's true. You're not the most romantic person. I still love you," Phil said.

Dan laughed at him. He walked over to one of the chairs and pulled it out. Phil looked over at him and blinked a few times. "Sit." Dan told Phil. Phil blushed. He walked over to the chair and sat down. Dan smiled. He leaned down and kissed Phil's cheek.

"Dan." Phil giggled. Dan smiled bigger and kissed his cheek again. He sat down in the chair next to Phil's chair. "So, what is all of this?" Phil asked as he looked around. "Is this our dinner? How did you put this altogether? You were with me the whole day!"

"Well, it was pretty tricky but luckily I got a friend to help sit everything up. As for dinner, I thought we could go for the classic spaghetti and meatballs," Dan looked up at Phil.

Phil chuckled and shook his head. "Of course you would," he said.

Dan stuck his tongue out at Phil. "I helped cook it so I hope it's good," he said.

"This actually smells and even looks amazing!" Phil exclaimed.

"Well, I would sure hope so," Dan said.

Phil laughed. He looked over at Dan and couldn't help but smile.

Dan and Phil spent the next hour eating their dinner and just generally talking about everything and nothing. They usually never got to have dinners like this, where they could just sit and relax with each other so it was rather nice for them.

After Dan and Phil had finally finished their dinner; they decided to lie next to each other in the sand. The sun was setting and it was getting dark but they didn't care. They just wanted to be with each other. That's the only thing they cared about; was being with each other.

"So, Dan…" Phil said as he looked over at Dan.

"Yes, Phil?" Dan asked as he looked down at him.

Phil sighed. "How come you decided to be romantic all of a sudden?" He asked.

Dan frowned. "What? Does there always have to be a reason? Can't I just do something nice for my boyfriend because I love him?" He asked. He bit his lip slightly.

Phil laughed. "Well, you could I suppose… but I mean... it's been over four years since we've been together. Why start being romantic now?" He asked curiously.

Dan groaned and then he sat up. "Why do you ask so many questions?" He asked.

Phil laughed and he also pushed himself up. "It's just something that I like to do. You should know that after being with me for so many years," he whispered.

Dan chuckled. "You do like to ask a lot of questions, don't you?" He asked.

Phil reached over and kissed Dan's cheek. Dan smiled and looked over at him. Phil leaned closer and kissed Dan on the lips. Dan immediately kissed him back. They kissed for a few seconds before Dan finally pulled away and bit his lip as he stared at Phil.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Phil asked curiously.

"Because, that's something that I want to show you…" Dan said. He took a deep breath. He reached down into his pocket and felt the little box that was in there, and then he nervously pulled it out. Phil watched carefully but remained silent. Dan bit his lip nervously as he looked over at Phil. "There's something that I've been meaning to ask… and I hate that it took me four years to do it…" Dan began to say. He showed the box to Phil.

Phil looked down at the box. "Dan, I don't…" He began to say.

Dan quickly shook his head. "Don't say anything. Just look," he whispered. He slowly opened the box. Phil gasped with shock when he saw the silver ring into the box. He quickly covered his eyes. Dan laughed as he watched him. "Phil Lester, it's been four amazing fucking years since we've been together. I love you with all my heart and soul... so I need to ask, will you marry me?" Dan asked, not taking his eyes away from Phil.

"Of course I'll marry you, you idiot!" Phil yelled. He flung his arms around Dan and hugged him. Dan laughed and immediately hugged Phil back. Phil's eyes began to water up as they continued to hug. Dan gently wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him closer. "I love you," he whispered. Dan finally pulled away from the hug. He finally took the ring out of the box and then carefully he slid it into Phil's middle finger. Phil took a deep breath as he stared at the ring. "This ring must have cost a ton, Dan. Oh my God."

"Yeah, but it was worth it. I've been planning on doing this for months,"

"I wanted to ask you first," Phil said as he looked up at Dan.

Dan smiled. "Beat ya to it," he said, smirking slightly.

Phil pushed him playfully. "I can't believe we're getting married!" He yelled excitedly. He wrapped his arms around Dan and then he kissed him. Dan laughed and kissed Phil back. Phil pushed Dan on his back, not breaking the kiss once. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him down closer, deepening the kiss. Phil climbed on top of Dan.

Dan moaned lightly. "Phil," he mumbled into the kiss. He pulled away and took deep breaths as he stared at Phil. "Save it for later when we're back at the hotel," Dan whispered.

Phil blushed. He leaned down and kissed Dan again. "I love you." Dan said.

"I love you, too. Forever and always." Phil whispered.

Dan smiled. "I was so worried that you were going to say no," he whispered.

"Looks like you were worried for nothings. Mum's gonna be thrilled when I ring her and tell we're getting married," Dan laughed and pushed Phil off of him. Phil laughed as he fell back onto the sand. He sighed happily as he stared at the sky above him.

Dan looked over at Phil and smiled. "We're going to spend the rest of our lives together."

Phil looked over at Dan and returned the smile. "I can't wait."


End file.
